Corazón de Melón - Demonios del mar
by Michyo
Summary: En el pueblo portuario de Port Royal, la vida transcurre lenta y con tranquilidad. Michyo Swann, la hija del gobernador, es una joven con una gran imaginación y apasionada de las historias de piratas. Por caprichos del destino, su vida da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando el pueblo es asaltado una noche por una banda de piratas, capitaneada por la feroz Gemma Doyle.
1. 1 - Un pueblo aburrido

En Port Royal nunca ocurría nada. Era el típico pueblo tranquilo, a cuya espalda asomaban las montañas, y de frente tenía un hermoso puerto. La mayoría de sus casas eran blancas y de tejado rojizo. Y de estas mismas características era la mansión del gobernador James Swann, un hombre bondadoso y generoso, muy apreciado por los habitantes del pueblo. Era alto y de porte elegante, de pelo negro y con la cantidad justa de barba, con ojos del color del mar. Era viudo desde hacía ocho años, debido a que su mujer contrajo una tuberculosis, la cual los médicos detectaron demasiado tarde. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Se encerraba más a menudo en su mundo, y se centraba más en su trabajo que en sus dos hijos, a pesar de que los quería con locura.

El mayor se llamaba Jack, de 20 años. Pelo rubio oscuro, ojos azules y casi tan alto como James. Era un joven atento y responsable, desde muy temprana edad metido en todo lo relacionado con la profesión de su padre. Nunca se había quejado, más bien disfrutaba con ello.

Y luego estaba la hija pequeña, Michyo. Recientemente había cumplido los 16 años de edad, pero seguía midiendo un metro cincuenta. Sin embargo, aquello no le restaba belleza. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azul claro, como los de su difunta madre, y una larga melena dorada que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era dulce, tranquila e inteligente, sedienta de conocimiento constantemente, y también de aventuras. Desde muy pequeña adoraba leer libros sobre piratas, y aquello había contribuido a una imaginación desbordante que todavía conservaba. De hecho, siempre parecía vivir en un mundo aparte. La mayor parte del tiempo se la podía encontrar en su bonito cuarto, observando las vistas junto a la ventana abierta, a través de la que se colaba una brisa que agitaba su cabello, con un libro (adivinad sobre qué) en la mano, y una taza de té humeante en la otra.

El día en el que comienza esta historia, Michyo estaba en esa misma posición, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Sí? - llamó.

-Michyo, soy yo – respondió su hermano al otro lado.

-Oh, Jack, pasa.

El joven entró en la habitación con una sonrisa cálida.

-Qué raro, tú leyendo – bromeó señalando el tomo que ella sostenía.

Michyo le sonrió y le ofreció asiento. Él aceptó de buena gana y se sirvió una taza de té.

-Tengo una noticia que darte – comentó tras dar un trago – padre se marcha mañana a navegar.

Su hermana abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si no hace tanto que volvió...

Una de las obligaciones del gobernador Swann era embarcarse cada cierto tiempo para ir a hacer negociaciones con los líderes de otras comunidades para mejorar la defensa de Port Royal y evitar posibles conflictos entre gobiernos. Por desgracia para sus hijos, era cada vez mayor el número de veces que James debía partir. Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-Es su trabajo, no podemos interferir.

-Desde que murió madre, apenas pasa tiempo con nosotros.

-Lo sé, Mimi – suspiró Jack – Comprendo como te sientes, yo también le echo de menos en algunos momentos... y a mamá.

-Tú al menos tienes la oportunidad de verle aunque esté ocupado. Yo tengo que aguantarme, sólo porque soy una chica.

-Una chica muy protestona – se burló el joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana – Mira, ya sé que vamos a hacer: Mañana iremos al puerto a despedirnos y entre los dos le contamos lo que pensamos.

-¿De verdad? - se alegró Michyo.

-Claro, ya verás como nos escucha y lo entiende. Ahora debo irme, te veré a la hora de cenar.

Jack besó la frente de Michyo y se marchó, mientras ella reanudaba su lectura.

A la mañana siguiente, en el puerto de Port Royal, se preparaba para partir el North Sea, un majestuoso galeón de uso exclusivo para el señor Swann y sus hombres.

Mientras la tripulación cargaba la nave de provisiones y munición, el gobernador hablaba con sus hijos por última vez.

-... Y nos gustaría que buscaras la manera de poder estar los tres juntos más tiempo – terminó de explicar Jack, tras dar unos cuantos rodeos tratando de ser lo más delicado posible. Aunque su padre era comprensivo, también podía llegar a ser bastante susceptible según tuviera el día. Por fortuna, tras escuchar las palabras de su hijo, reflexionó serio unos instantes y después sonrió con cariño.

-De veras lo siento mucho, hijos míos. Mi puesto me impide prestaros toda la atención que os merecéis – puso una mano en el hombro de Jack y otra en la mejilla de Michyo – Os prometo que en cuanto vuelva buscaré una solución. ¿Podréis esperar hasta entonces?

-Faltaría más – contestaron los dos chicos a la vez, con una gran sonrisa.

Después de un poco más de conversación y unas risas, llegó la hora de la despedida. Los tres miembros de la familia Swann se fundieron en un abrazo. Jack y Michyo observaron juntos como el North Sea se perdía en el horizonte. Ninguno imaginaba en ese momento que, en tan sólo unas pocas horas, la vida que ellos habían conocido hasta ahora se iba a esfumar para siempre.

El reloj de la catedral de Port Royal estaba a punto de marcar la medianoche. En la casa Swann, los hermanos y el servicio dormían plácidamente. Sólo se mantenía despierto Adair, el mayordomo jefe. Sus finas piernas paseaban por todos los recovecos de la mansión, y sus cansados ojos grises se aseguraban de que todo estuviese en orden.

Cuando se encontraba en el segundo piso y, casualmente, dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales del amplio pasillo, pudo ver a lo lejos, en el puerto, la figura de un barco.

Adair fue a por un catalejo y lo observó con detenimiento. Fue entonces cuando reparó en su bandera y sus velas negras. El pánico le inundó.


	2. 2 - Ataque pirata

-¿Señorito Jack? - el mayordomo tocó tres veces la puerta del cuarto del chico - ¿Señorito Jack? Es importante – insistió.

Al otro lado se oyó un gruñido y unos pasos que se aproximaban. Unos instantes después, el joven Swann asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Sí..? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Adair?

El mayordomo le contó lo que había visto, ofreciéndole el catalejo. Jack lo tomó y miró por él hacia el puerto. El barco estaba ahora más cerca.

-Piratas... - susurró. Luego se dirigió a Adair – Convoca a los guardias, que preparen las armas y se queden alrededor de la casa. Manda también a alguien que vaya a tocar la campana de emergencia.

En media hora aproximadamente, la mansión Swann estaba rodeada de vigilantes con rifles y todo el pueblo alerta, la mayoría escondidos en sus casas.

Jack se había vestido y daba zancadas a lo largo del despacho de su padre. Estaba enormemente alterado.

-Maldita sea... y justo ahora que mi padre se ha marchado de viaje... Es terrible.

-No se altere, señorito – intentó tranquilizarlo Adair – Nuestras defensas mantendrán a salvo Port Royal.

-Son piratas... No sé por cuanto tiempo resistiremos.

Mientras Jack y Adair planeaban como defender el pueblo, Michyo despertaba súbitamente de un profundo sueño. Había oído un ruido.

No estaba sola en su habitación.

Permaneció en su cama, con las mantas hasta la nariz, en posición fetal, fingiendo que dormía. Pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos con discreción.

Entonces, vio una sombra tras ella. Su dueño sabía que le habían pillado.

Michyo, al ver que era inútil esconderse, se giró lentamente.

Gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana, pudo ver con claridad al intruso.

Mejor dicho, la intrusa.

Lucía una larga melena carmesí, unos ojos verdes y salvajes, y a pesar de su baja estatura, unas sensuales y notables curvas. Algo brillaba en sus bolsillos, probablemente joyas que acababa de robar de su habitación.

-No debiste despertar – dijo la chica, mirando a la rubia con fiereza.

Michyo quiso gritar, pero su garganta no respondía y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Siempre le habían fascinado las historias de piratas, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que, de golpe, iba a toparse con una de verdad.

Lentamente, salió de la cama y, con los nervios, tiró la lámpara de su mesilla de noche, armando un gran estruendo y provocando que se cortase en el brazo al intentar evitar que se cayese al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - se oyó en el pasillo.

-¡Viene de la habitación de la señorita! - añadió otra voz.

La pirata pelirroja enfureció.

-¡Idiota! Ahora tendré que desperdiciar pólvora con tus malditos guardias... - se quedó callada un momento y luego sonrió malévola - … O tal vez no.

Se abalanzó sobre una aterrada Michyo y cargó con ella hasta la ventana. Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, saltó.

Cuando los dos guardias acudieron, tan sólo se encontraron una habitación vacía, una lámpara rota y restos de sangre.

La chica pelirroja corría con Michyo sobre su hombro, tan sólo agarrándola con un brazo. Por el camino, la joven se había desmayado a causa del miedo.

A unos pocos metros estaba su barco, la Rosa de Fuego. En el muelle, se encontraba una chica de pelo largo y blanco muy esbelta, que le hizo una señal con la mano.

-¡Capitana! - exclamó - ¡Qué rápido has vuelto! ¿No has encontrado nada?

-Poca cosa – contestó la otra – Será mejor que nos retiremos, Rosalya. Han dado la alarma, todo por culpa de esta princesita asustada – señaló a Michyo con la mano que tenía libre.

Rosalya la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea llevárnosla?

-Tranquila, no nos dará problemas. Con un poco que la amenacemos, se portará como un corderito. Ahora larguémonos de aquí.

En tan sólo unos pocos minutos, la Rosa de Fuego abandonaba Port Royal, dirigiéndose a mar abierto.

Mientras, en la mansión Swann, un desesperado Jack sostenía una vieja foto familiar, deseando con toda su alma que sus hombres encontraran a su hermana sana y salva. En la imagen, aparecían padre, hijos y una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados.


	3. 3 - La Rosa de Fuego

Los ojos de Michyo se abrieron lentamente. La luz del sol le cegaba.

Por un momento, creyó que estaba en su cuarto, pero en apenas una milésima de segundo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior regresó a su mente como un torbellino.

Permaneció inmóvil sobre el camastro, examinando lo que había a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban completamente revestidas de madera, y había multitud de objetos, unos comunes y otros no tanto, esparcidos a lo largo de todo el cuarto. De fondo, sólo se escuchaba el ruido del mar.

Entonces comprendió que aquello era el camarote de un barco. El barco de la pirata pelirroja.

Quiso levantarse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba como si fuese de plomo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el brazo. Lo levantó y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía vendado. Se preguntó si habría sido aquella chica la que le había curado la herida. Recordó su fiera mirada de jade.

No parecía en absoluto esa clase de persona. A pesar de todo, algo en su interior le decía que, muy en el fondo, tenía buen corazón.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

La persona que entró resultó ser un chico alto y corpulento, aparentemente de su edad, de ojos oscuros y felinos, y pelo grisáceo. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente! - saludó.

Michyo estaba desconcertada. No se esperaba un recibimiento tan alegre.

-¿Qui... quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

El joven hizo un gesto con la mano para que callase.

-Sí que eres preguntona – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentó a los pies del camastro – Llevas tres días roncando. Nuestra capitana te trajo para que no nos arrestaran.

-Yo... Os puedo dar todo el dinero que queráis. Pero por favor... Llevadme de vuelta a Port Royal... - imploró la joven – No me matéis...

-¿Matarte? - repitió el chico casi al borde de la carcajada – No sacamos nada con tu muerte. Nos eres más útil viva. De todos modos, no teníamos intención de hacerte daño. Siempre y cuando te portes bien, claro.

Michyo no se tranquilizó demasiado con aquello. Aunque, al menos, sabía que su vida no estaba en peligro... por el momento.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es tu nombre? - preguntó de pronto el muchacho.

-Me... me llamo Michyo. Michyo Swann – respondió ella - ¿Puedo saber yo el tuyo? - añadió educadamente.

-Soy Ceniza. Contramaestre de la Rosa de Fuego – se presentó él, con aire orgulloso en su voz - Y ahora que has despertado, mi deber es llevarte ante nuestra capitana. Ella decidirá qué hacer contigo a partir de ahora.

La rubia tragó saliva. La idea de encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada penetrante de aquella chica le producía escalofríos.

Ceniza le señaló un bonito vestido color vino de encaje que estaba sobre una silla.

-Ponte esto. Sal cuando estés lista. Yo te espero fuera.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Michyo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La joven salió del camastro y cambió su camisón blanco de lino por aquel vestido. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el cual a pesar de no aumentar de tamaño desde hacía siglos, si había cambiado bastante en otros aspectos. Sus curvas eran ya más que visibles y su delantera era abundante.

Abrió la puerta de su camarote y volvió a encontrarse con Ceniza.

-Ven conmigo por aquí – pidió.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo, en el que a ambos lados había puertas y más puertas. Sin duda era un barco gigantesco.

Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras, y a través de las rendijas de la puerta se filtraba la luz del sol. Tras ella, se encontraba la cubierta del barco.

Era realmente inmensa y bullía de actividad. Los diversos miembros de la tripulación - había tanto hombres como mujeres - iban de acá para allá, limpiando, reparando cosas, entrenando con la espada y, entre medias, atiborrándose de ron. Ninguno parecía agotado o disgustado. Más bien se divertían.

Ceniza continuó guiando a Michyo por la cubierta. A medida que avanzaban, multitud de ojos se clavaban en la muchacha. Su cara de susto provocó unas cuantas risitas, pero el chico las calló con una mirada.

A ambos lados del barco, en la mitad de la cubierta, había unas escaleras que llevaban hasta la zona del timón, el cual dirigía Rosalya, la chica de pelo como la nieve.

-Hola, Rosa – le saludó Ceniza. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa amistosa - ¿Has visto a Gemma?

-Está en su camarote – respondió Rosalya. Miró a Michyo – Un consejo: No la interrumpas cuando habla. No le gusta nada.

La rubia asintió, sin calmarse ni un poco.

Fueron hacia un gran cubículo que estaba situado unos metros atrás. Ceniza llamó dos veces a la puerta.

-Adelante – se oyó al otro lado.

El joven abrió dejando pasar primero a Michyo, y cerró tras de sí.

El camarote de la capitana Gemma parecía una auténtica habitación de la nobleza. Una gran cama con dosel, un elegante escritorio, en el que estaban esparcidas las cartas de navegación y un par de botellas de ron medio vacías. Por todo el camarote había ejemplares únicos de libros y cofres con joyas y oro.

Gemma estaba hurgando en uno de los cofres, de espaldas a los chicos. Lo cerró de golpe, haciendo que Michyo diera un respingo, y se giró.

De nuevo, sus ojos de jade se clavaron en la rubia. Sin embargo, esta vez no mostraban rabia, sino intriga.

Se acercó a la muchacha hasta que su cara estuvo a unos milímetros de ella.

-Bien, princesita, ¿Cómo te llamas? - inquirió la pelirroja.

-Mi... Michyo Swann – respondió la otra con un hilo de voz.

La capitana se alejó de ella un poco, y soltó una breve carcajada.

-Deberías llamarte "conejita asustada". No voy a asesinarte, ¿sabes? Aunque podría...

Michyo palideció, incapaz de apartar la vista de Gemma. A su lado, pudo oír la risa de Ceniza.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, mi capitana? - preguntó.

La pelirroja puso cara pensativa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aún no lo he pensado. Desde luego, descartado lo de regresar a Port Royal. No disponemos de suficiente munición para todo ese ejército. Tuvimos que usar demasiada en nuestro última batalla.

Michyo bajó la cabeza, resignada. No le quedaba más remedio que permanecer en ese barco.

De pronto, una idea le cruzó la mente. Ya que no podía volver a su pueblo natal, tampoco podía permanecer en la Rosa de Fuego como una doncella en apuros.

-¡Por favor, dejadme formar parte de vuestra tripulación! ¡Quiero ser una de vosotros! - imploró.

Gemma y Ceniza la miraron con los ojos como platos, y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Acto seguido, estallaron en una carcajada.

-¿Una pirata? ¿Tú? ¿Estás segura? - dijo la capitana entre risas.

Siguieron riéndose un buen rato, hasta que se calmaron.

Gemma se pasó una mano por el largo cabello y luego habló.

-¡Está bien! - aceptó – Pero debo advertirte de un par de cosas...

Michyo la miró expectante.

-Te someterás a un entrenamiento intensivo desde que salga el sol hasta que se ponga. Ceniza te enseñará todo acerca de manejar la espada y la pistola, y también sobre como funciona el barco.

La rubia asintió.

-Y la segunda cosa... Si aceptas ser una de los nuestros, ten muy presente que nunca más volverás a ver a tu familia. Estarás constantemente huyendo de la ley, luchando y en más de una ocasión, matando.

Michyo guardó silencio. Una vida sin su padre y sin Jack, lejos de todo lo que conocía. Se convertiría en una ladrona y una asesina, buscada constantemente por las autoridades.

-¿Y bien? ¿Todavía quieres ser pirata? - preguntó Gemma.

La joven posó su mirada sobre la de la capitana.

-Estoy dispuesta.


	4. 4 - Nueva vida

-Lo sentimos en el alma, señorito... No hay ni rastro de la señorita Swann en todo Port Royal. Tampoco está en las afueras del pueblo.

-Entonces haceros a la mar de inmediato. Adair, ¿Recuerdas qué aspecto tenía el barco?

-Con la oscuridad de la noche apenas puedo describirlo, señorito Jack. Sólo conseguí distinguir sus velas negras.

-Con eso debería bastarnos, señor Adair. Velas negras son algo inusual en una nave.

-Muy bien. Cargad El Dorado con lo necesario y partid sin demora.

-Así se hará, señorito. No le fallaremos.

En cuanto el comandante Alfred Lawrence salió del despacho de Jack, el muchacho dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Malditos piratas... No les perdonaré jamás que se hayan llevado a mi hermana.

La angustia y el dolor se apoderaban cada vez más de él, sin saber si la joven estaba viva o muerta, herida o sana.

-Tranquilícese, señorito... Seguro que encuentran a la señorita Swann a tiempo.

-Eso espero... O les mataré con mis propias manos. Iré hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso.

Los días en la Rosa de Fuego pasaban realmente lentos. Cuando estaban en pleno mar abierto, sin ningún sitio que saquear, las tareas en cubierta no cesaban. Había que encargarse de las velas, el timón, las redes, los cañones...

Michyo era despertada al alba por Ceniza, y tras comer algo, el chico le enseñaba a manejar la espada.

El primer día, le prestó un sable un tanto gastado, pero que en su día había debido valer una fortuna. Su empuñadura era de oro macizo y su filo estaba ahora oscurecido.

-Cuando sepas manejarte con la espada lo suficiente para el combate, te dejaré elegir una de estas preciosidades, y será de uso exclusivo para ti – le prometió Ceniza.

Michyo se implicó en cuerpo y alma en el entrenamiento, aunque sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, y fue víctima de las burlas de su maestro.

La joven entrenaba con Ceniza hasta la hora del almuerzo, preparado por Alexander, un hombre musculoso de unos veinticinco años, de pelo negro y ojos dorados. Su arte en la cocina era excelente, nadie se resistía a sus platos. De hecho, no soportaba que nadie dejara ni una miga en el plato, y amenazaba con colgar bocabajo a aquel que osara tirar la comida. Nadie se lo cuestionaba, y la tripulación al completo engullía su ración en el gran comedor que había bajo la cubierta. Gemma era la que más rápido comía.

Michyo, acostumbrada a guardar cientos y cientos de normas de etiqueta ante cualquier situación, se quedaba a cuadros al ver a los demás comer con las manos, bebiendo a morro y hablando a voces. No se había atrevido a probar el ron, a pesar de la insistencia de su capitana:

-¡Venga, una verdadera pirata tiene que probar esta maravilla!

-Es que... En mi vida he probado el alcohol, no sé si mi cuerpo lo tolerará... -se excusaba la pobre muchacha.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas – volvía a la carga Gemma.

Finalmente, cedió. Con recelo, agarró la botella que la capitana de la Rosa de Fuego le tendía, y echó un trago. Notó un sabor amargo en la lengua, y luego sintió como bajaba por su garganta, dejando tras de sí una sensación de ardor.

-¿Y bien? - inquirió la pelirroja, ante las miradas intrigantes de su tripulación.

-No está... mal – respondió Michyo, con una gran sonrisa.

Todos lanzaron gritos de alegría y la vitorearon, como si hubiera cometido alguna heroicidad. Volvió a beber. Y otra vez, hasta acabar la botella.

Poco a poco, la muchacha empezó a tener más gracia y agilidad en los entrenamientos con la espada, y se acostumbró a devorar la comida de la misma manera que el resto. También tuvo que cambiar su vestuario. Sustituyó sus vestidos de volantes y encajes por pantalones cortos raídos marrones, una camisa blanca y holgada, además de una pañoleta roja en el pelo. Se ganó el apodo de HimeDoll, creado por Gemma.

-¿HimeDoll? - se sorprendió Michyo.

-Sí, porque por mucho que cambies de ropa, vas a seguir pareciendo una muñequita de porcelana con manías de princesita.

Y era cierto. Mientras que los demás tenían sus respectivos camarotes completamente desordenados y llenos de polvo (menos Gemma, que se pasaba los ratos libres limpiando sus tesoros, o en palabras de ella, "sus niños"), Michyo quería tenerlo todo en su sitio y como los chorros del oro. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su mayordomo Adair se había encargado personalmente de meterle bien en el cerebro desde muy pequeña la importancia del orden y la limpieza.

Por las noches, ella y Ceniza se sentaban en medio de la cubierta del barco, y el chico le enseñaba las distintas estrellas y constelaciones. Y entre medias, charlaban.

-Ceniza, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?

La sonrisa del contramaestre se borró y desvió la mirada.

-¡P-perdona! - se apresuró a disculparse Michyo – No quería incomodarte.

-No importa – dijo Ceniza medio sonriendo – te lo contaré. No recuerdo en absoluto mi nombre ni mi pasado. Simplemente, un día me desperté en la isla de Tortuga, y allí conocí a la capitana, que andaba reclutando gente para la Rosa. Le demostré que sabía pelear con la espada y como manejar un barco, y aquello le bastó para dejarme entrar. Desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa que navegar y saquear. Y beber.

Cogió una botella de ron que tenía a su lado y echó un trago.

-Vaya... debe de ser horrible no recordar nada – se lamentó la chica, con ojos tristes.

-No te creas... Me siento libre, no tengo nada que lamentar ni nada que me ate al pasado. Y la verdad, estoy mejor así.

Michyo suspiró.

-Yo a veces desearía poder olvidar mi vida en Port Royal, pero luego me doy cuenta de que eso sería tremendamente egoísta y cruel. Mi padre no se habrá enterado aún de mi desaparición, porque está en un viaje de negocios, pero... Mi hermano estará sufriendo muchísimo. Si pudiera hacerle saber de alguna manera que estoy bien... No, estoy más que bien. Al igual que tú, ahora me siento libre. Soy feliz aquí, os considero mi segunda familia.

Ceniza sonrió, complacido. Dio otro trago a su botella.

-Bueno, tal vez con nosotros te conviertas en alguien temida y reconocida por todos como Gemma, pero sin llegar a su altura.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

"Lo siento, Jack. Lo siento, papá..." pensó Michyo contemplando las estrellas junto a su amigo "... Ahora tengo otra vida. Espero de todo corazón que nos volvamos a encontrar".


	5. 5 - Uniendo fuerzas

Alfred Lawrence y sus hombres embarcaron en El Dorado al amanecer. Jack Swann los vio partir desde la ventana del despacho de su padre.

Después, recorrió los pasillos del segundo piso del palacete y entró en la habitación de su hermana. Alguna de las criadas ya se había encargado de hacer la cama y poner en su sitio los objetos revueltos por su secuestrador.

Miró hacia su ventana. Se la imaginó allí, como hacía todas las tardes, con su larga melena de oro revuelta por la brisa marina, con su libro y su taza de té. Y como él le había hecho compañía tantas y tantas veces, charlando y tomándole el pelo.

El pensamiento de que probablemente nunca más volviera a repetirse esa escena cruzó fugazmente su pensamiento, y los ojos se le humedecieron.

"Debo escribir a padre. Tiene que saberlo" se dijo.

Salió de aquel cuarto, tratando de contener las lágrimas y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

-¡Vas mejorando, Himedoll! - exclamó Ceniza esquivando rápidamente una estocada de su alumna.

Los pasos de Michyo eran cada vez más gráciles, fuertes y veloces. Ya hacía tres semanas que formaba parte de la tripulación de La Rosa de Fuego, y su corazón guardaba espacio para ese resquicio de culpabilidad por tener a su familia en vilo.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. Viva. Libre. Como siempre había deseado.

Esa misma mañana, los días de tranquilidad y alegría de La Rosa se vieron interrumpidos cuando por la cubierta se vio corretear a Adam Rush, un muchacho bajito y flacucho de pelo castaño y ojos azabache que ejercía las labores de vigilancia, hacia el camarote de la capitana.

Durante unos minutos interminables, todos callaron y no se oyó nada más que el ruido del mar en calma. Pero de pronto la puerta del camarote se abrió con un gran estruendo, y Gemma fue dando zancadas, furiosa, hacia la cubierta. Tras ella, iba Adam con paso tímido.

La pelirroja se abrió paso entre sus hombres y se asomó a la proa de La Rosa. Los demás observaron intrigados como alzaba su catalejo y escrutaba el horizonte.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, capitana? - Ceniza formuló la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza.

-Esa sanguijuela... otra vez – miró a su contramaestre y luego a Michyo, que todavía llevaba en la mano la espada de los entrenamientos -llévatela de aquí. Métela en mi camarote para más seguridad. No está preparada. Y no es el momento para preguntas -añadió finalmente al ver que la rubia ya estaba abriendo la boca para hablar.

Hizo un gesto a Ceniza con la cabeza. El chico cogió a Michyo de un brazo y la arrastró hasta el camarote de Gemma.

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó la joven a su amigo.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para contártelo. Debemos prepararnos para una posible lucha. Sobre todo, no te muevas de aquí y no hagas ruido hasta que vuelva a buscarte, ¿Entendido?

-¿No puedes al menos quedarte aquí conmigo? Me sentiría mucho más tranquila.

Ceniza sonrió y le puso la mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero me necesitan ahí fuera. Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí. Michyo se paseó por la habitación, nerviosa. Se sentó en la cama con dosel y suspiró. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Levantó la vista del suelo, y reparó en un ventanuco que había sobre la puerta del cuarto. Acercó la silla del escritorio de Gemma a ella y observó lo que ocurría fuera. Su capitana daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y la tripulación iba de un lado a otro frenéticamente.

Le extrañó sobremanera que la pelirroja se pusiese de tan mal humor al tener tan próximo un enemigo contra el que luchar. Por lo que le habían contado, cuando se presentaba un poco de acción, ella se emocionaba, agarraba su espada y acababa con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante sin despeinarse. Pero ese día su comportamiento era de lo más inusual.

Castiel Evans dirigía el timón de su amado Hell Sea, con la media sonrisa tan propia de él, en dirección al norte. Su media melena pelirroja ondeaba al viento.

Después de varios meses, por fin volvía a encontrarse cara a cara con su eterna rival, Gemma Doyle. No podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

-¡Lys! - llamó.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, se presentó ante él Lysandre Smith. Era un muchacho albino, de ojos bicolor, uno dorado y el otro verde. Llevaba pantalones negros raídos y una camisa del mismo color, con todos los botones desabrochados, pudiendo ver su torso musculoso. Era el primer oficial del barco, así como el mejor amigo del capitán.

-¿Sí, Castiel?

-Prepara a la tripulación para el abordaje. Hoy por fin nos haremos con La Rosa de Fuego.

-Permíteme que discrepe, mi capitán – dijo una voz tras ellos - ¿No te estarás confundiendo de barco?

La voz provenía de Natilyn Mad-Madian, una chica de pelo corto castaño, y ojos de tonos verdes, azules y grises. Miraba con socarronería al pelirrojo. Él entrecerró sus ojos grises.

-Por supuesto que no me confundo. Pienso tener esa nave, de hoy no pasa.

-Sí, claro, como si vencer a Gemma fuera lo más sencillo del mundo – siguió tomándole el pelo Natilyn.

-Siento desilusionarte, Castiel, pero tiene razón – intervino Lysandre – Acabará contigo en cuestión de segundos.

Castiel fulminó con la mirada a sus dos socios, y luego puso la vista de nuevo en el horizonte, malhumorado.

-¡A vuestros puestos de combate! - vociferó.

Lysandre y Natilyn, con un suspiro de resignación, obedecieron.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, el Hell Sea y la Rosa de Fuego estaban frente a frente. Y en sus respectivas proas, los capitanes adoptaban poses y miradas desafiantes.

-Vaya, vaya... Pensaba que ya te habías cansado de hacer el ridículo – decía Gemma, llevando una mano a su espada.

-No es tan fácil librarse de mí – Castiel cogió impulso, y de un salto se plantó en la cubierta de La Rosa.

-Bien... Como quieras, pero después no te me pongas a llorar.

Desenvainaron sus armas, y se enzarzaron en un combate que duró largo rato. Ninguno de los dos lograba herirse, pues si uno atacaba con una rápida estocada, el otro la bloqueaba con la misma habilidad. Hasta que Gemma acorraló a su rival e hizo que su espada saliera despedida de su mano, para clavarse en el mástil del Hell Sea. Natilyn y Lysandre contemplaron el espectáculo sin inmutarse. Se pusieron a aplaudir. La tripulación de La Rosa de Fuego los imitó.

-Gemma uno, Castiel cero – anunció la de pelo castaño.

La pelirroja hizo una leve reverencia, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Castiel emitió un gruñido y maldijo por lo bajo. Ni siquiera sus propios socios se tomaban en serio aquellas peleas contra su rival. Llevaban años compitiendo entre sí, y aún no había obtenido ni una sola victoria.

Michyo, desde la pequeña ventana del camarote de Gemma, veía incrédula lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquel pirata parecía de lo más temible, y sin embargo su capitana lo había vencido sin ningún esfuerzo, y él no paraba de despotricar.

-¡Esto no quedará así! - espetó a la pelirroja.

-¡Aquí te espero, pirata de tres al cuarto! - contestó ella, burlona. Los demás se echaron a reír.

Michyo se apoyó un poco más sobre la puerta. Pero entonces, el pomo cedió, la puerta se abrió y ella cayó rodando por las escaleras de la cubierta.

Se hizo el silencio. Nadie se movió. La rubia se quedó sentada en el suelo, aterrada.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Natilyn, rompiendo el hielo.

Alexander fue hacia Michyo y la ayudó a levantarse. Ceniza lanzó a la rubia una mirada de reproche.

-¿Esta es tu última adquisición? - Castiel miró a la joven de arriba a abajo, divertido – No sabía que reclutabas niños.

Michyo se mordió el labio inferior. Comparada con los que estaban allí, ella no era más que una cría. La mayoría tendrían al menos dieciocho o veinte años.

Gemma rodeó los hombros de la rubia con gesto despreocupado.

-Esta es Michyo, nuestra Himedoll. Aunque parece poca cosa, tiene aptitudes.

-¿Te importa si lo compruebo? - El pelirrojo pidió con un gesto a Lysandre que desatascase la espada del mástil. El albino obedeció.

-Yo... Todavía... - intentó decir Michyo, pero Gemma se adelantó.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento. Aún está en entrenamiento.

-Bien. Como quieras... - Castiel se encogió de hombros – Lo cierto es que puedo esperar, si luchamos ahora, no tendría ninguna gracia acabar con una pequeñaja.

Michyo frunció el ceño. No le hacía ninguna gracia que la comparasen con una niña. Tampoco era tan pequeña. Tenía dieciséis años y era bastante madura para su edad.

Sin embargo, su sentido común y la mirada de Gemma le advirtieron que se mantuviera callada. Todavía era pronto para buscar pelea por su cuenta.

-En fin... - la capitana cambió de tema – Esta vez tú no has venido para pelear, ¿verdad?

En la cara del pelirrojo se dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Veo que nos entendemos... Pues no, no he venido por eso. Sino porque he descubierto algo que te podría interesar.

Gemma frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué se trata, sanguijuela?

-No muy lejos de aquí se encuentra Isla Cristal. Su dueño, un tal Charles Turner, da un baile por el diecisiete cumpleaños de su hijo. Será dentro de cinco días.

-Ve al grano, pirata de pacotilla.

-La familia esconde un gran tesoro de hace cien años, un naufragio sin supervivientes. No es solo una inmensa montaña de oro. También está la corona de una princesa que viajaba en esa nave. Vale mil veces más que todos los tesoros que puedas tener en tu camarote.

-No me fío de ti. ¿Por qué compartes esto conmigo?

-Porque mis hombres y yo no podemos hacerlo solos. La única vez que estuve en esa isla, me fue imposible adentrarme en ese castillo gigantesco. Si nos ayudáis, serás tú la que se lleve la corona y más de la mitad de las joyas y el oro.

Gemma calló durante unos segundos. Luego se dirigió a su tripulación.

-¿Qué decís? ¿Nos apuntamos?

Michyo no dijo nada, aunque ella hubiera votado que sí sin dudarlo.

Ceniza fue el primero en hablar.

-Lo cierto es que lo de ese tesoro suena realmente bien. Yo digo que sí.

-Lo mismo digo. Será una buena oportunidad de hacernos con más riquezas – le apoyó Alexander.

Se oyeron algunos murmullos entre los demás miembros, que luego se transformó en firmes "¡SÍ!".

Gemma asintió. Volvió a mirar a su rival.

-De acuerdo, sanguijuela. Aceptamos ayudarte. Pero más te vale cumplir tu parte y no intentar nada, o sabes que lo lamentarás.


	6. 6 - El asalto (I)

Isla Cristal era el lugar más bello que Michyo había visto jamás. O por lo menos, más hermoso que cualquier dibujo de los libros de su biblioteca. Era un inmenso paraíso tropical, repleto de vida. Había animales de los que nunca había oído hablar, y plantas de lo más exóticas.

El puerto de la isla era realmente espectacular. Apenas había barcos de pesca, la mayoría eran imponentes galeones y naves de comercio. Era un ir y venir de toda clase de gente, desde hombres y damas de alta cuna hasta prostitutas y delincuentes.

Las casas y locales estaban distribuidas de manera ascendente, haciendo escalera por toda la isla. Y en lo más alto, estaba el castillo donde se hallaba la prestigiosa familia Turner. Era una fortaleza de lo más bella, al estilo inglés.

La noche de su llegada, ambas tripulaciones se reunieron en la solitaria playa , alrededor de una hoguera, a discutir su plan.

-Acabar con los guardias va a ser un juego de niños – se despreocupó Gemma – me importa más lo que haremos cuando estemos dentro.

-Ahí es donde quería llegar – dijo Castiel - Necesitaríamos a alguien que vigile discretamente a los asistentes y a los anfitriones. Uno de los invitados, tal vez. Sería una jovencita de clase alta, bonita y que tenga modales exquisitos.

Se hizo el silencio. Todas las cabezas se giraron en la misma dirección.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? - Michyo abrió los ojos como platos.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres perfecta para el papel. Tan sólo hay que encontrarte un vestido.

-Eso no es problema – intervino Gemma – Yo tengo algunos que he robado.

La rubia sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Era su primer asalto, y ya le tocaba una parte realmente importante.

-No... No puedo hacerlo... ¿Y si me descubren? ¿Habéis olvidado que soy una novata?

Gemma le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda a su subordinada que casi la tira.

-Lo harás bien. Tan sólo tienes que comportarte como lo harías en un evento así. ¿En Port Royal nunca has ido a nada parecido?

-Bueno... Sí. Una vez, por el aniversario de bodas de unos amigos de mi familia. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

-Servirá – comentó Castiel convencido – Mientras estás en la fiesta, nos adentraremos en el castillo e iremos hasta las mazmorras. Allí se encuentra el tesoro.

-Alexander permanecerá contigo como tu acompañante. Si sucediese algo, finge encontrarte mal y salid de allí – añadió Gemma.

Aquella noche Michyo tardó en conciliar el sueño. Debía dormir, necesitaba estar en plena forma para el día siguiente, pero los nervios la mantenían en vilo. Intentaba animarse, sin éxito, de que en el fondo no era tan complicado. Sólo debía actuar como lo que era en realidad: una señorita de la alta sociedad. Esperaba que aquella fuera la última vez que le tocase interpretar ese papel. Ya había dejado atrás esa vida, ahora era una pirata. Bueno, una aprendiz.

"Todo irá bien" se repitió, una y otra vez, antes de rendirse al sueño.

Al día siguiente, dos horas antes del evento, Gemma arrastró literalmente a Michyo hasta su camarote. La pelirroja revolvió por su armario y sacó un hermoso vestido azul marino. Ayudó a la joven a ponérselo. También la peinó y maquilló.

Al acabar, la capitana contempló de arriba a abajo su obra. Sonrió satisfecha.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-Perdón por la interrupción, venía a preguntar si ya estaba todo lis...

Ceniza enmudeció nada más entrar. Michyo ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

-¡N-no! Estás... muy bien, HimeDoll.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

Gemma rodeó los hombros del muchacho.

-Te has quedado muy calladito, ¿eh? A saber que se te está pasando por la cabeza... - sonrió burlona.

Ceniza soltó una carcajada, pero nada podía disimular la rojez de sus mejillas.

-¡Venga ya, jajaja! Deberíamos irnos ya. El baile está a punto de empezar.

La noche era calurosa. Pero eso no impidió que todos los nobles de Isla Cristal acudieran a la celebración del cumpleaños del joven Nathaniel Turner.

Era un chico alto y apuesto, que tenía un gran corazón y era amable y servicial con todo el mundo. Era tan querido y respetado como el resto de su familia. Por eso, nadie se permitió quedarse en casa aquel día.

Michyo, atravesaba con paso lo más firme posible los amplios jardines a los que seguía la gran entrada al castillo de los Turner.

A su lado iba Alexander, ataviado elegantemente con un traje negro y camisa blanca, y se había recogido su media melena negra en una coleta. Era tan alto que le sacaba, a lo sumo, tres cabezas a la muchacha.

El castillo por dentro era aún más hermoso que su exterior, con sus lámparas de araña, telas escarlata y cientos de armaduras dispersas por los pasillos.

Alexander y Michyo siguieron a la masa de invitados hasta la inmensa sala de baile. Allí, en una tarima delante de las coloridas vidrieras, había cinco asientos.

Empezando por la izquierda, se sentaba una bonita chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules.

A su lado, había un joven de cabello y ojos dorados, el heredero de la familia, Nathaniel.

Desde la derecha, se sentaba otra joven, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, de mirada prepotente. Estaba acompañada por la que debía ser la señora Turner, de aspecto muy similar, pero mucho más dulce.

En el del medio, se hallaba un hombre corpulento, de bello rostro y cabellos rubios oscuro. Charles Turner, la mayor autoridad de Isla Cristal.

Todos sonreían cortésmente y saludaban con la mano. Charles se levantó y, con una voz grave, habló:

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Antes de nada, quería darles a todos miles de gracias por venir al festejo del cumpleaños de mi hijo, Nathaniel.

El muchacho se levantó y volvió a saludar. Los invitados aplaudieron. Michyo vio que algunas chicas, más pequeñas que ella, cuchicheaban entre risitas:

-¡Qué guapo es!

-¡Ya lo creo! Y su prometida Melody también. ¡Menuda suerte!

"¿Su prometida?" se preguntó Mimi. Se trataba de la chica de pelo castaño, que conversaba animadamente con Nathaniel.

Charles Turner terminó su discurso de bienvenida:

-Ahora, ¡Qué de comienzo la fiesta y el baile!

Un vals comenzó a sonar. Varias parejas se animaron a bailar. Otras se limitaron a hablar y cotillear.

-¿Qué hacemos, Alexander? - preguntó Michyo, azorada.

-Ven, vamos a bailar – respondió el moreno, tomando de la mano y la cintura a la joven.

-No sabía que supieses – se asombró ella, acompasando su ritmo al de él.

-Mi madre me enseñó cuando era niño. Trabajaba desde siempre para una familia rica y me mostró muchas costumbres de la alta sociedad.

-¿Y cómo es que te convertiste en pirata, teniendo una madre como ella?

Alexander sonrió con pesar.

-Te lo terminaré de contar en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? Es un tema bastante delicado para mí.

-De acuerdo – Michyo devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero.

-Es fantástico, ¿no crees, Nath? - preguntó Melody Lestrange a su prometido.

-Desde luego. No creía que fuese a venir toda la isla – sonrió el joven.

El señor Turner soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pues claro que han venido todos, el pueblo entero te aprecia, hijo. ¿Por qué no bailas un poco con Melody?

Esta asintió enérgicamente y se levantó. Tendió la mano al chico. Él, vacilante, la tomó.

Se mezclaron con los invitados. Muchos dejaron de bailar para verles a ellos, fascinados. Otros pocos continuaban, entre estos se encontraban Michyo y Alexander.

Un rato después, uno de los criados exclamó:

-¡Cambio de parejas!

Hubo un pequeño jaleo. Michyo se alarmó.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No te preocupes, estaré pendiente de ti todo el tiempo – intentó tranquilizarla Alexander.

Una criada joven separó a los chicos, tomando a Mimi del brazo, y la colocó con las demás mujeres. Después, puso a la muchacha una venda en los ojos. Sin ver nada, sintió como la movían de un lado a otro con suavidad.

Cuando le quitaron la tela de los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con el hijo de los Turner.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.


	7. 7 - El asalto (II)

James Swann respiró hondo, dejando que en su nariz se colase el olor de la brisa marina.

Estaba hospedado en Tórtola, en la casa de su socio y amigo Johann, con el que hacía negocios a menudo.

Al penúltimo día de que James partiese de nuevo hacia Port Royal, estaba en el cuarto del té, leyendo un libro, cuando su anfitrión entró. Le tendió un sobre.

-Ha llegado esto para ti, James, es de tu hijo.

-¿De Jack? Es extraño, no suele escribirme... - comentó el señor Swann desplegando el papel de carta. A medida que iba avanzando en la lectura, su rostro iba alterándose cada vez más. Johann se preocupó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

James miró a su amigo.

-Es Michyo... la han secuestrado los piratas.

Mimi tenía tan sólo a unos centímetros a Nathaniel. Sus ojos dorados se clavaban en los de ella. El chico sonrió. Se tomó el gesto asustado de la joven como si a esta le impusiera la presencia del príncipe.

-Hola, no os pongáis nerviosa. Os he visto bailar a vos y a vuestro acompañante y lo hacéis muy bien. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Soy... Soy Michyo – al momento, la rubia se arrepintió un poco. Quizás no tendría que haber dicho su nombre real. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Es un placer conoceros, yo soy Nathaniel – respondió el joven sin perder la sonrisa - ¿bailamos?

-S-sí, claro...

Las manos de ambos se juntaron, y él coloco su otro brazo en la cintura de la chica. Suavemente, la llevó por la pista de baile.

-¿Seguro que los habéis matado a todos?

-Claro que sí.

Gemma, Castiel, Ceniza, Rosalya, Lysandre y Natilyn habían conseguido colarse por fin en el castillo de los Turner. Tal y como había predicho la capitana pelirroja, les resultó muy sencillo asesinar a los guardias antes de que tuvieran tiempo de dar la alarma.

En ese momento se encontraban en un pasillo oscuro, con algunas armaduras y el pasillo cubierto por una alfombra carmesí.

-¿Y ahora por dónde vamos, capitán? - inquirió Natilyn.

-Sigamos todo recto por aquí, y a continuación bajemos las escaleras. Hay que encontrar las mazmorras.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Lysandre frunció el ceño. Bajo sus botas, no notaba el sonido del mármol como hasta entonces.

-Eh, esperad – susurró a los demás – ayudadme a apartar la alfombra.

Entre todos, quitaron de en medio la moqueta, dejando al descubierto una trampilla de madera. Sin embargo, estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

-¿Dónde puede estar la llave de esta cosa? - se preguntó Ceniza en voz alta, apoyándose en la pared. Unos segundos después, notó como uno de las rocas cedía bajo su mano. La puerta de la trampilla se abrió. Una escalinata se perdía en la penumbra.

-¡Eh, bien hecho! - lo felicitó Rosalya – vamos.

Fueron bajando y bajando. Aquel camino parecía no tener fin. Y cuanto más avanzaban, más oscuro estaba. Por fortuna, unas antorchas iluminaban levemente las escaleras.

-¿Es que esto no se acaba nunca o qué? - protestó Gemma, impaciente.

Rosalya, que encabezaba la marcha, respondió a su capitana:

-¡Ya he llegado al final! Aquí el camino se divide en dos.

Los piratas se reunieron con la peliblanca.

-Será mejor que nos separemos. Nat, Lys, vayamos por ahí.

Gemma, Ceniza y Rosalya fueron hacia el otro camino pero, antes de separarse, la pelirroja advirtió a Castiel:

-Nada de trucos, ¿entendido? Te vigilo, sanguijuela.

El chico se encogió de hombros como diciendo "descuida" y prosiguió su marcha con sus socios.

Michyo y Nathaniel se deslizaban por la estancia perfectamente sincronizados. La muchacha estaba aterrada. Disimuladamente, buscaba con la mirada a Alexander, pero entre tanta gente era imposible de ver. Evitaba en todo lo posible que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de Nathaniel, pero el joven tenía la vista fija en ella. Sentía que aquella chica le llamaba mucho la atención, y tenía curiosidad por conocerla mejor.

-¿No sois de la isla, verdad?

Aquella pregunta dejó helada a Mimi. Quizás fuera el mejor momento para fingir desmayarse. Pero se sorprendió diciendo:

-N-no... Estoy haciendo un viaje muy largo y decidí parar a conocer este lugar... Es realmente bonito.

Nathaniel sonrió complacido.

-Sí, mucho. Aquí nunca falta de nada. Somos realmente afortunados.

En ese momento, el baile terminó. La muchacha se sintió aliviada. Ella y Nathaniel se hicieron una reverencia mutuamente.

-Me... me lo he pasado muy bien – logró decir Michyo, sonriendo todo lo posible.

-Igualmente, señorita Michyo – respondió el muchacho con dulzura.

La tripulación de la Rosa de Fuego avanzaba prudentemente por aquel oscuro pasillo.

-¿Creéis que hemos hecho bien en separarnos? - dudó Ceniza – Conociendo a ese pelirrojo, en cualquier momento podría...

-¿Podría qué? - la voz de Castiel interrumpió al contramaestre.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al final del pasillo, en el cual volvían a encontrarse los dos caminos. Ambas tripulaciones se encontraban juntas de nuevo.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - gruñó Gemma – Cruzar todo un pasadizo completamente desierto para nada.

-¿Desierto? - Lysandre frunció el ceño - ¿Vosotros no habéis tenido que esquivar ninguna trampa?

-Pues... no – respondió Rosalya.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que teníamos que ir por el otro lado! - protestó Natilyn a su capitán - ¡A nosotros casi nos hacen pedacitos las hachas que salieron del techo!

Gemma sonrió con suficiencia.

-Una vez más, he sido más lista que tú, sanguijuela.

Castiel gruñó algo ininteligible y siguió caminando hacia delante, pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Una de las baldosas que tenía bajo sus pies había activado un mecanismo. Cientos de flechas llovieron sobre las cabezas de los piratas. No tuvieron más remedio que echar a correr por el camino que Gemma y los suyos habían tomado un rato antes.

Al llegar a la primera bifurcación, más flechas salieron de las paredes. Y no solo eso, sino que el suelo temblaba de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

-Mie***... ¡Larguémonos de aquí! - dijo Gemma – No hay modo de evitar estas trampas por ahora. Busquemos otro camino para acceder al tesoro.

Sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta de la trampilla, se encontraron con otra sorpresa: varios guardias rodeaban al grupo de piratas.

-Tsk... Tenemos compañía – Gemma y los demás desenvainaron las espadas.

Michyo logró reencontrarse con Alexander, haciendo que sus nervios se calmasen un poco.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Su Excelencia? - preguntó el cocinero con una sonrisa - ¡Mírate, si estás pálida!

-No es gracioso – replicó Michyo – Lo he pasado fatal. Y creo que sospecha algo... Mentir no es lo mío...

-¿Sospechar? Te he visto con él. No podía sacarte los ojos de encima. Estoy seguro de que se creería cualquier cosa que le dijeras.

-Venga ya, Alex – suspiró la muchacha - ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido?

-Excelente. Me ha tocado una señorita realmente encantadora... y bonita. Apenas hemos hablado, pero creo que le he causado una buena impresión.

La rubia soltó una risita. Tomó del brazo a Alexander.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos juntos otra vez? - propuso.

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera aceptar, un grito interrumpió la alegre velada.

-¡PIRATAS! ¡LOS PIRATAS ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Al principio, un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. Pero enseguida se armó un gran jaleo. Los invitados empezaron a correr de un lado a otro aterrados. Unos cuantos se precipitaron hacia la salida. Fue el momento en el que Michyo y Alexander aprovecharon para escapar, cogidos de la mano.

-¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Mimi. El corazón se le salía del pecho.

Alexander llevó a la muchacha hasta un espacio menos concurrido. La sujetó por los hombros.

-Ve corriendo a La Rosa y espéranos allí. Preparad el barco para partir de inmediato. Yo tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás.

-¿Qué? No, ni hablar. Yo quiero ayudaros a...

-¡Escúchame! Aún no estás preparada para un combate real.

-¡Nunca lo estaré si no lo intento de una vez! Por favor, déjame ir contigo.

Alexander suspiró.

-Gemma me colgará boca abajo por esto... - miró de nuevo a Michyo, muy serio – no mueras.

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Se colaron por un pasillo que escapaba a la vista del resto y fueron a buscar a sus camaradas.

-Diez muertos, tres heridos – contó Lysandre, jadeando de agotamiento. Entre los seis, habían logrado tumbar a todos los guardias.

-¿Qué hacemos con los que están vivos? - inquirió Ceniza.

-Dejadlos, no les debe quedar mucho tiempo. Cuando vengan los refuerzos, ya estarán muertos – dijo Castiel – Larguémonos de aquí. Mucho me temo que el tesoro tendrá que esperar.

Anduvieron un trecho. Gemma dio una patada al suelo, enfurecida.

-Maldita sea... Estábamos cerca...

-No importa, capitana – trató de calmarla Rosalya – Estoy segura de que tendremos pronto otra oportunidad.

-Eso espero, o si no mataré a cierto pelirrojo – susurró, mirando amenazadoramente a Castiel.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que los planes se hayan torcido?

-Si no hubieras sido tan torpe de pisar esa trampa, ahora podríamos estar nadando en oro.

-¡Y yo que sabía!

-Creo que no es el momento para discutir – intervino Lysandre. Señaló al frente – Por allí viene alguien.

Todos volvieron a sus posiciones de ataque. Una sombra bastante alta y otra, más pequeña, corrían hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, a medida que se aproximaban, la luz de la luna iba bañando sus rostros.

-¡Alexander, HimeDoll! - exclamó Ceniza.

-¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado tan rápido? - preguntó Rosalya.

-Los gritos de Gemma y Castiel se oyen desde lejos – respondió Alexander.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? - vociferó la pelirroja a Michyo - ¡Tendrías que estar en el barco con los demás!

-Lo... lo siento, capitana – se disculpó la rubia – pero quería ayudaros, creo que ya estoy preparada para luchar.

Alexander cogió dos espadas de las armaduras que había a los lados de los pasillos. Le dio una a Mimi.

-Tch... En fin, ahora no es el momento – se resignó Gemma. Apuntó a su subordinada con un dedo – Como mueras, te mato.

-¡Aquí vienen otra vez! - Alertó Natilyn.

Eran como una media docena de guardias. Pero, además, escoltaban a la chica rubia de mirada altanera. En cuanto se cruzaron con los piratas, comenzó a gritar:

-¡A qué esperáis! ¡Arrestadlos ahora mismo!

-¡Sí, señorita Ámber!

Sin perder el tiempo, todos (piratas y guardias) agarraron sus espadas y el sonido de acero contra acero retumbó alrededor.

Gracias a las clases de Ceniza, Michyo se desenvolvía mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hacer nada más que defenderse. Su oponente, después de todo, era un guerrero experimentado. Ella aún era una aprendiz de pirata.

Cuando parecía que el soldado iba a clavar su espada en la muchacha, Ceniza le cortó el cuello al agresor.

-Mu... muchas gracias, Ceniza – balbució Michyo.

-No hay de qué. Lo estás haciendo muy bien – el chico sonrió a su compañera y volvió a la batalla.

Al poco, todos los guardias cayeron muertos. Sólo quedaba Ámber, que se aferraba a una pared, muerta de miedo.

-¡Malditos! ¡Pagaréis por esto! ¡Guardias, guardias! - gritaba histérica. De pronto, clavó su mirada en Michyo.

-¡Tú eres la que estaba bailando con mi hermano en la fiesta! ¡Ya decía yo que no me sonaba tu cara! ¡Sucia pirata!

Entonces, todo ocurrió a la velocidad de la luz.

Como la tenía muy cerca, Ámber se abalanzó sobre Michyo, con intención de agarrarla del cuello.

La joven, sólo pensando en protegerse, sujetó firmemente la espada y cerró los ojos.

El grito de Ámber cesó súbitamente.

Notó como algo líquido y tibio cubría su cara y sus manos.

Cuando Michyo abrió los ojos, aún sostenía la espada, cubierta de sangre, que atravesaba el estómago de Ámber.

A lo lejos, se oían los pasos y voces de más guardias.

-¡Retirada! - anunciaron Gemma y Castiel a la vez. Intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

La pelirroja ayudó a Michyo a sacar la espada del cuerpo de Ámber. El cadáver se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Buen trabajo, HimeDoll! - felicitó la capitana a su aprendiz - ¡Tu primera misión y ya has cometido tu primer asesinato!

-Pero... pero... No era mi intención... - intentó excusarse la rubia.

-Que lo has hecho muy bien y punto. Vámonos – Gemma no admitía réplica. Agarró a Michyo del brazo y la arrastró hacia la ventana más próxima.

-Podemos salir por aquí, no hay demasiada altura y el terreno es blando – dijo Lysandre.

Uno a uno, fueron saltando. Cayeron sobre hierba y tierra húmeda. Se incorporaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia los barcos por una zona llena de plantas de gran tamaño y hierba alta. Al final de aquel camino, se podía acceder a la playa solitaria donde estaban amarrados la Rosa y el Hell Sea.

-¿Nos sigue alguien? - preguntó Natilyn.

-No, ni tampoco nos han visto saltar por la ventana – respondió Castiel – Lysandre ha cortado la cuerda.

El albino permaneció en silencio y desvió la mirada. El pelirrojo lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Porque la has cortado, ¿verdad? - la voz del capitán se iba tornando más grave y amenazadora.

-Creo... creo que lo he olvidado – dijo al fin el joven.

Gemma se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Estupendo, genio. Pues larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran.

Se adentraron en el agua para alcanzar el barco, mientras la capitana de la Rosa gritaba a su tripulación que pusieran todo en marcha.

Michyo aprovechó para limpiarse la sangre con agua de mar. Todavía estaba petrificada por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Supongo que esto es lo que significa realmente ser pirata" pensó mientras subía al barco.

Las dos naves llegaban a mar abierto. Gemma se acercó a cubierta y gritó a Castiel:

-Aquí nos separamos, sanguijuela. Recuérdame que no vuelva a aceptar trabajar contigo nunca más.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes! - exclamó el pelirrojo – Hasta otra, Dama del Mar.


	8. 8 - El polizón

Como todos los días, el sol de la mañana despertó a Michyo en su camarote. Se levantó y, mientras se cambiaba, repasó en su mente punto por punto lo sucedido en la noche anterior, la cual parecía ya muy lejana. A pesar de haberse lavado con el agua del mar, todavía podía notar sus manos manchadas de sangre de la hermana del príncipe de Isla Cristal. Gemma le había repetido una y otra vez que había estado magnífica, opinión que compartían Ceniza y el resto de la tripulación, a pesar de la reticencia de la rubia.

Sin embargo, la capitana pelirroja estaba de un humor terrible por no haber podido robar el tesoro. Poco después de haber puesto en marcha la Rosa, se encerró en su camarote y nadie osó molestarla en ningún momento.

Michyo salió de su camarote y, antes de ir a cubierta, se dirigió a las cocinas mientras se ataba su pañoleta.

Alexander ya estaba allí preparando el desayuno. Al ver a Mimi, sonrió y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Contigo ya somos tres despiertos. Rosa está arriba, al timón.

-¿No es un poco pronto para cocinar?

-Para mí nunca es demasiado pronto, ni demasiado temprano. ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro. ¿Qué hago?

-Necesito unas manzanas. Están en ese barril de allí.

Michyo obedeció pero, cuando levantó la tapa del tonel, lanzó un grito ahogado. Alexander casi se cortó un dedo con el cuchillo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

La muchacha no dijo nada. Se giró hacia su amigo, pálida, y señaló el barril.

El cocinero fue a ver, con el ceño fruncido.

-Seguro que has visto algún gusano... Hay que ver lo quisquillosas que sois las de la alta socie... ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACE ESTO AQUÍ!?

Dentro del barril de manzanas, durmiendo como un tronco, se encontraba Nathaniel Turner.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió violentamente. Alexander y Michyo dieron un bote. Era Rosalya.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué son esos gritos? - preguntó alarmada.

-¡Esto es lo que ocurre! ¡El principito se nos ha colado! - vociferó el moreno, todavía sin poder creérselo.

Al ver a Nathaniel, Rosalya se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? - se preguntó en voz alta.

-Seguro que es porque ese despistado de Lysandre se olvidó de cortar la cuerda – gruñó Alexander, volviendo a sus cuchillos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - inquirió Michyo.

Rosalya puso cara pensativa.

-Pues o lo arrojamos por la borda o se lo llevamos a Gemma.

-¿Estás loca? Con lo cabreada que debe estar, ella misma lo tiraría por la borda – replicó Alexander.

-¡Ya lo tengo! De momento, podemos esconderlo en el camarote de HimeDoll.

Michyo puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué al mío?

-Tú lo encontraste – respondió la peliblanca encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además, seguro que se alegra de encontrarse en la habitación de la chica con la que bailó anoche... - añadió Alexander con picardía.

-¡La chica con la que bailó anoche no es una pirata! - exclamó Michyo agitando los brazos, y enrojeciendo por la expresión de Rosalya – En fin... supongo que no tengo elección – suspiró, resignada.

-Pues no se hable más, ayúdame a cargarlo, HimeDoll – Rosalya agarró uno de los brazos del rubio y lo pasó por los hombros de ella. Michyo hizo lo propio.

-¿Cómo puede seguir durmiendo después del jaleo que hemos armado? - se extrañó esta.

-Vaya, en eso es igual que Ceniza. A él no lo despertarían ni mil cañonazos – rió Rosalya.

Finalmente llegaron al camarote, y tiraron a Nathaniel sobre el camastro. Mientras Michyo se dejaba caer sobre su silla, exhausta, Rosalya se dirigió a la puerta.

-Cuando Gemma salga de su camarote, significará que ya ha pasado lo peor. Tranquila, trataré este asunto con ella. Ahora tengo que volver al timón. ¡Hasta luego! - guiñó un ojo a su compañera y se fue.

"Qué fácil lo ve todo..." pensó Michyo con envidia. Miró a Nathaniel. Su pelo dorado estaba revuelto, y tenía los primeros botones de su arrugada camisa desabrochados. A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo aspecto de príncipe.

La joven recordó su mirada dorada, y un ligero rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué dirá su prometida? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta ya de que ha desaparecido?"

Charles Turner estaba fuera de sí. No sólo habían matado a su hija, sino que ahora, su único heredero había desaparecido.

Melody Lestrange se había encerrado en su cuarto en cuanto le notificaron la desaparición de su prometido. Se negaba a recibir a nadie.

La señora Turner, al enterarse del asesinato de Amber, se había desmayado. Una vez despierta, no paraba de llorar por todos los rincones. Estaba desolada.

-Oh, Charles... ¿Qué haremos ahora? - sollozaba Brigitte en los brazos de su marido. Él cogió sus manos con fuerza.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por Amber es darle una despedida digna. Pero encontraremos a nuestro hijo, cueste lo que cueste – respondió el rey de Isla Cristal con gravedad.

-¿Han conseguido identificar al menos a los responsables de todo esto? - le preguntó su esposa.

-Me temo que no, mi querida Brigitte. Todavía no tenemos nombres ni descripciones. Pero las tendremos, ya lo creo que los tendremos. Lo pagarán realmente caro.

-¿Estás seguro, James? - Johann miró a su amigo y socio con preocupación – Puede ser realmente peligroso. Jack ya ha mandado a Alfred en El Dorado. Es mejor que se ocupe él, está entrenado para casos como este.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Johann – James Swann negó con la cabeza – Pero no puedo ni quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tranquilo, sé lo que me hago.

Johann no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Eres igual de tozudo que de niño – suspiró – supongo que no puedo impedírtelo, sólo puedo desearte suerte. Quizás pueda echarte una mano.

-Te estaría eternamente agradecido, amigo mío. Ahora debo partir. Mi North Sea ya está preparado.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y se despidieron.

James partió al fin en su nave, más dispuesto que nunca a encontrar a su hija.


	9. 9 - La tripulación crece

Michyo seguía recluida en su cuarto, mirando fijamente a Nathaniel.

"Vamos, principito, despierta de una vez..."

Además, en ese momento recordó que se estaba perdiendo su sesión de esgrima con ceniza. Eso la hizo enfadar.

Recorrió su cuarto con la mirada. Reparó en un cojín de seda sobre otra silla. Lo agarró y lo lanzó a la cabeza del joven, que se incorporó como un resorte. Miró confuso de un lado a otro.

-¡Ya era hora! - exclamó ella con rudeza - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, verás... - balbució Nathaniel – Cuando nos alertaron del ataque pirata, sin que mi padre se enterase, salí del castillo. Fui a la parte trasera y vi que había una cuerda colgando de una de las ventanas.

"¡Bravo, Lysandre!" gruñó Michyo para sus adentros.

-Después encontré algunas huellas y llegué a la playa. Debí perder allí mi espada, porque no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Vi los dos barcos y decidí subirme a este. Conseguí esconderme en las cocinas y luego me dormí... eso es todo.

Michyo suspiró.

-Estás loco. ¿Realmente pensabas enfrentarte a todos nosotros tú sólo?

-En verdad... Lo que quería era salir de Isla Cristal.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi plan inicial era mantenerme oculto en el barco hasta poder bajarme en el primer sitio que atracaseis. Pero parece que la cosa se ha torcido un poco.

-¿Y por qué diantres quieres dejar la isla?

-Debo encontrar a alguien.

La joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "Menudo lío..." pensó "no sé como va a tomarse esto Gemma..."

Rosalya llamó a la puerta del camarote de Gemma.

-Adelante – la voz de la capitana sonaba molesta. Estaba sentada escribiendo algo, con su largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en una trenza. Al pasar Rosalya, se levantó y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué pasa?

-Siento molestar tan temprano, capitana, pero... tenemos un pequeño problema.

El ceño de Gemma se frunció más.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tenemos un intruso – respondió Rosa de un tirón, y se preparó para lo peor.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no dijo una palabra. Se dirigió a su armario y de allí sacó una de sus espadas.

-¿Dónde está? - dijo fríamente.

Rosalya no tuvo más remedio que guiarla hasta el cuarto de Michyo. Por el camino, se encontraron con Ceniza.

-¿Ocurre algo? - inquirió al ver a Gemma con la espada en la mano.

-Tenemos un polizón en la Rosa de Fuego – explicó Rosalya.

Ceniza se puso serio.

-Voy con vosotras.

-A ver si me aclaro: Has escapado de Isla Cristal porque quieres buscar a una persona – resumió Michyo - ¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?

Nathaniel se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada.

-Es delicado, pero de acuerdo, te lo cont... - cuando volvió a mirar a la muchacha, parecía como si se le hubiera iluminado la mente - ¡Un momento, ya sabía yo que me resultabas familiar! ¡Eres la chica con la que bailé en la fiesta!

Se levantó de la cama y agarró por los hombros a Michyo.

-¿Tanto te ha costado reconocerme? - se extrañó ella.

-Bueno... sí. La chica que recordaba llevaba un vestido muy hermoso y... ahora lleva ropa ajada. ¿Realmente eres una pirata?

La rubia no llegó a responderle, pues en ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta, y Gemma entró como una tromba, con Rosalya y Ceniza detrás. La capitana hizo que Natahniel soltase a Michyo y lo acorraló contra una pared, con la punta de la espada rozando su cuello.

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar quién eres y qué haces aquí. Si tu respuesta no me convence, despídete de tu cuello, chico.

Nathaniel era incapaz de hablar. Michyo se apresuró a hablar por él.

-Espera, capitana. Es el hijo de los Turner, Nathaniel. Dice que sólo quería abandonar Isla Cristal para encontrar a alguien.

-¿Y quién es ese alguien? - inquirió Gemma – Contesta rápido, chaval. Estoy de mal humor y no me vendría mal derramar un poco de sangre.

-Yo... sólo quiero encontrar a mi madre.

Los demás se miraron atónitos.

-Eso no es posible, tu madre está en la isla. ¡Yo la vi en el baile!

-Eso pensaba yo hasta hace tres meses.

Gemma bajó la espada y Nathaniel pudo al fin respirar.

-Está bien, cuéntanos quién es tu madre entonces.

Nathaniel obedeció y comenzó a contar a la tripulación de la Rosa de Fuego:

-Lo poco que sé de ella se lo logré sonsacar a mi padre. Lo descubrí por accidente.

"El día que me enteré de todo, mi padre me había citado en su despacho. Llamé a la puerta, pero nadie respondía. Él aún no había llegado. Mientras le esperaba, decidí coger un libro para entretenerme. Escogí uno al azar, pero cuando lo retiré de la estantería, de dentro de él cayó al suelo un papel viejo y arrugado. Por simple curiosidad lo abrí, pensando que se trataría de algún mapa. Pero lo que encontré fue una carta que decía:

Mi querido y amado Charles:

Faltan dos meses para que nos casemos y se me están haciendo eternos. Lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos en estos tiempos eres tú. Hay algo que debes saber y que aún no he contado a nadie: Dentro de menos de nueve meses tú y yo vamos a tener un bebé. Mi doctor se dio cuenta en la última revisión, le he pedido discreción absoluta. No quiero que mi señor padre se entere antes de que nos casemos. Aguardo con impaciencia el momento en el que nos volvamos a encontrar. Te esperaré hasta entonces.

Con todo mi amor y siempre tuya,

I.D.

Me quedé impactado. Según la fecha de la carta, había sido enviada hacía dieciséis años. Justo mi edad. No podía ser coincidencia.

En ese momento mi padre entró en el despacho. Al verme frente a la estantería y con el papel en la mano, se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Cuando reaccionó, se puso furioso y me arrebató la carta de las manos con brusquedad.

-¡Sabes muy bien que no podéis tocar mis objetos personales sin permiso!

Nunca le había visto tan furioso. En otras circunstancias le hubiera pedido perdón, pero yo estaba demasiado afectado por lo que acababa de descubrir. Sin dudarlo le planté cara.

-Con razón siempre proteges tanto tus cosas. Te ruego, padre, que me contestes a una pregunta: ¿la mujer que escribió esta carta es mi madre?

-No digas tonterías. ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa?

-La fecha de la carta es de hace dieciséis años. Y las iniciales de su firma no corresponden con las de tu esposa.

Mi padre permaneció callado, releyendo la carta. Después suspiró y me ordenó sentarme con él.

-No te mentiré, hijo mío. Tal y como tú has dicho, la autora de esta carta es tu verdadera madre. Se quedó embarazada antes de casarnos. Luego contrajimos matrimonio y fuimos realmente felices. Pero pocos días después de nacer tú, desapareció. Y no sólo ella, también una gran cantidad de oro. Me quedé con el corazón destrozado. Por más que mis hombres la buscaron, no sirvió de nada. Yo no podía causar la deshonra a mi familia y tú necesitabas una madre, por eso me casé con Brigitte. Ella te aceptó y te quiso como hijo suyo. A pesar de nacer después Amber, ya has podido comprobar que su amor hacia ti es el mismo de siempre.

Para mí todo aquello era demasiada novedad junta. Me sentía mareado y desolado.

-Siento lo que te sucedió, padre. Imagino que yo soy el recuerdo constante de esa tragedia.

-Oh, no, hijo. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. Doy gracias al menos de haber podido conocer a mi hijo.

-¿Puedo saber al menos como se llamaba?

-Si tanto lo deseas, te lo diré. Se llamaba Isabelle. Isabelle Diderous. Te sugiero que te olvides de ella. Nunca te quiso y se comportó como una ladrona. Tu verdadera madre está aquí. No quiero que hablemos más de este tema. Ahora, por favor, déjame sólo.

-Está bien, no hablaremos de ello. Pero ni siquiera me has dicho por qué me citaste aquí...

-Oh, eso... Sólo era para pedirte que le llevases este pergamino al jefe de armas. Ahora, vete."

… En ese momento no me quedó más remedio que abandonar el despacho. Pero ese día decidí buscar a mi madre algún día, encontrarme con ella y preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Por eso, cuando asaltasteis el castillo, pensé que era una oportunidad magnífica para huir. Probablemente me darán por secuestrado o incluso muerto. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para buscarla. Por desgracia, sólo tengo como pista su nombre. Siento haber irrumpido así en vuestro barco. Si me dejaseis bajar en la próxima parada que hagáis, os dejaré en paz para siempre, tenéis mi palabra.

Gemma fue la primera en hablar.

-Se me ocurre una idea mejor: podrías viajar con nosotros hasta que encuentres a tu madre. Si no estorbas, tienes libre albedrío para investigar mientras nosotros robamos. A cambio, tú nos ayudarás a obtener el tesoro que tu padre esconde su castillo. ¿Trato hecho o no?

Nathaniel caviló y luego contestó:

-De acuerdo, acepto el trato. Os lo agradezco de veras. Los piratas no sois tan crueles como dicen.

-No nos subestimes, chico. Te podría rebanar el cuello cuando quisiera – replicó Gemma estrechando la mano del rubio.

-Enhorabuena, HimeDoll, ya no eres la única ricachona a bordo – bromeó Rosalya dando un codazo a Michyo. Ella se ruborizó.


End file.
